Hummer
by ParaNoiablooD
Summary: Tsuna tells his family his suspicions of the Shimon family and has a little chat with the Nono about his guardians and their traits. SEMI-SPOILER for those who have not read the latest chapters. This is set in chapter 291! OOC!Tsuna


"An ally family was attacked?" Tsuna repeated as a question to the group gathered in his room. His eyes were calm, and his face was blank, but if you looked carefully you would see that his pupils were slits like a cat's and were glowing just barely. His family members noticed but said nothing to alert the Shimon family.

Gokudera nodded, face calm, the complete opposite of his normally fiery personality. "It was the legendary assassin family, the Giegue family," the silver haired Italian replied.

Reborn entered the conversation with more information, "Yeah. They were attacked by the boss group of the ones planning to interfere with the inheritance ceremony. It took place at the factory property on Namimori 5th avenue."

Tsuna frowned, biting his thumb, "That's too close for comfort. Anything else?"

Reborn frowned himself, "All the bodies were left in shapes I've never seen before." Tsuna pursed his lips, gnawing on his thumb harder.

Adelheid kept her face blank as she asked, "Do you know who the culprits are?"

Reborn shook his face, "No, we have no leads." Only Tsuna noticed the change in her expression. He narrowed his eyes in thought, make signals no his family members discreetly. They all gave positive signals in response and Tsuna acted.

"This is really bad, the ceremony is bad news," he stated, biting his lip and making his eyes water. The Shimon family fell for hook line and sinker.

Gokudera got up on one knee and held his fist up with fire burning in his eyes, "Don't worry, 10th! I won't let anyone interfere with the ceremony!"

Adelheid nodded in agreement, "We, the Shimon family, will do whatever it takes to protect you until the ceremony as well." Tsuna frowned, filing her words away.

"We'll make you the 10th boss!" Ryohei announced, raising a fist enthusiastically.

Ooyama Rauji nodded, "The ceremony will be fine."

Yamamoto grinned easily, "Don't sweat it, Tsuna!"

Tsuna smiled at everyone. He then turned to Adelheid with the cutest grin he could muster, making his eyes close and tilting his head for good measure, "Would you and your family mind patrolling the area for any unwanted people?"

Adelheid couldn't resist his face and nodded, "Very well." She stood and she and the rest of her family left to patrol the area. Tsuna signaled to Yamamoto to make sure all of the Shimon family left by looking out the window discreetly as he was closest. The Vongola family waited for a few minutes as Yamamoto watched and then the Shimon family were gone.

Tsuna cleared his throat and turned serious, "I don't trust the Shimon family."

Everyone blinked in shock, even Reborn. The hitman furrowed his eyebrows, "Why is that, Tsuna?"

"_We, the Shimon family, will do whatever it takes to protect you until the ceremony, as well_," Tsuna repeated Adelheid's words. Comprehension dawned on everyone's face. Tsuna smiled grimly, "They are the ones trying to interfere with the ceremony."

"Tsu-kun, you have a visitor!" Nana called up the stairs. Tsuna got up and cautiously moved downstairs, wary of whom the visitor was. His guardian's shadowed him stealthily. Tsuna cracked the door open and upon seeing who it was opened it all the way and signaled for his guardian's to stand down.

Tsuna smiled tightly at the Nono's guardian's, "Hello, I presume Nono wants to see me?"

_insert page break here_

"This way, Tsunayoshi-sama," one of them stated, leading the way to Nono. "Ninth is waiting for you on the top floor." All four of the guardian's made a square around him as they entered the room. Tsuna started to bite his thumb and one of the men surrounding him raised an eyebrow. Tsuna sent him an annoyed glare, making the man smirk.

"Over here, over here! Thank you for coming Tsunayoshi-kun!" the Nono exclaimed happily as he watered his plants.

Tsuna smiled, "It's good to see you again, grandpa." The same guardian grinned, laughing a little. Tsuna quirked an eyebrow at him in response as if to say, 'Do you have a problem with that?'

"Let's have some tea," the Nono suggested making his way over to the couches.

Tsuna sipped his tea calmly, a serene smile on his face as he closed his eyes. "Mmn, this is delicious, I wish my cloud guardian could be here to enjoy this delightful tea as well." Tsuna set his cup down and opened his eyes speaking before his grandfather figure could speak. He grinned a very childish grin than let none of the horrors he faced show, "My cloud guardian, really is like the clouds. He is always with the sky, but can disappear at anytime, like the clouds, and reappear as he see fits. However, he is willing to follow the orders of an omnivore.

"Despite how wonderful the atmosphere in here and the tea are, my storm guardian would not be able to sit still. He is furious like a storm but can be calm like the eye of one. He is always willing to protect the sky from anything, even himself. While overbearing at times, it is refreshing from the terror of my peers.

"Ah, then there is my rain guardian. Where the storm is, there is also the rain. He is there to shatter the tension and wash any all the worries, cleansing everyone. He is always there with the right smile and calms everyone, even the storm down." Tsuna winked and added, "In more ways than one, the storm and the rain are never too far apart.

"Then my bright and enthusiastic sun guardian. Everything is extreme to him, and he is always ready for the challenge. Nothing will bring him down and he is a constant in the sky. He is the thing that you know will rise again every morning.

"My thunder guardian, a constant rumble, or ramble I should say. Floats his own boat and doesn't care what anyone says. He lives his own life and is willing to distract the sky from anything, even if it means fighting with the storm, and allowing the rain to soothe.

"I have two mists, one for morning and one for night. My morning mist is the calm and cute one to make the illusion of stress disappear. She is there ready for anything and to give a soothing touch when needed. My nighttime mist on the other hand, covers his coming and illusions the headaches he leaves in his wake. He threatens of things he still has not done despite the multiple opportunities, and it is all an illusion."

Tsuna stared his grandfather in the eyes, "I am the sky that is always there for the cloud, storm, rain, thunder, sun, and mists and never strays or leaves. Always there, waiting watching, and protecting. My family is everything to me and nothing will stand in my way of protecting them."

It was then the Vongola's Nono knew that Sawada Tsunayoshi was perfect to be the boss of the Vongola Familigia. And nothing he said would stray this teen from his path.

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: Another little one-shot, with a more serious view, I guess, sorta, not really, haha… oh well…Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
